


One Hell of a Night

by ifuseeklara



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuseeklara/pseuds/ifuseeklara
Summary: There are not many dirty fanfiction about the Jonas Brothers in here so I decided to create one.I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Reader, Joe Jonas/You, Jonas Brothers/Reader, Jonas Brothers/You, Kevin Jonas/Reader, Kevin Jonas/You, Nick Jonas/Reader, Nick Jonas/You
Kudos: 14





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want it to be long and full of details, but if you want a part 2 let me know.
> 
> ps: Sorry for my bad grammar and writting, but english is not my first language.  
> So if there are any mistakes just let me know at the comments and I'll fix it.

I was 19 and got a job at Jonas Brothers' tour. Basicaly I had get things for them and their crew like coffee and wather. The money was good and I had a chance to travel the world during my summer break.  
I didn't had a chance to talk with them for more than 2 minutes, but they seemed to be nice guys. Their wives were on tour with them most of the time, except for a few concerts.  
One night after one of those concerts the whole crew decided to make a little party to celebrate the biggest crowd of the tour so far. The 3 of them where there but their wives weren't. And that was the night I had a chance to have a real conversation with Joe and Kevin. They where really funny and I was having a really good time. Their father was there and they called him to join us.  
\- Hey dad, don't you think Y/N is a really pretty girl? - Joe said unespectedly and my cheeks got red.  
\- She's really cute, you guys should invite her to the after-party at the hotel - Papa Jonas said and them smiled and winked at me.  
\- A-after-party? - I said, kinda unconfortable.  
\- Yeah... You want to go? It's going to be really fun - Kevin said, taking another sip of his beer.  
\- Yeah... Sure... Why not? - I smiled, still a little unconfortable with the way Papa Jonas looked at me.  
\- Well... Maybe we shoud go already, it's almost midnight and this party is kinda boring - Joe said.  
\- I should... talk with my friends... - I started and them Kevin interruped me.  
\- No no darling. We are not inviting your friends, we are inviting you and it's a very restrict party so just be quiet and come with us.  
We left the party from the backdoor, there was a car waiting for us, Joe opened the door for me.  
\- Ladies first.  
\- Thanks - I smiled and entered.  
Joe and Kevin joyned me on the backseat and Papa Jonas was the driver. And when I least expected Nick took in the passenger seat.  
\- So... you guys didn't invited me? - He said and then looked at me.  
\- Hi Y/N, good to see you... Hope you enjoy the party - he smiled.  
\- Oh... She will - Kevin said, placing his left hand on my thight.  
\- Then we should go - Nick said to Papa Jonas, who laghed and start driving.  
It was a 5 minutes drive to the hotel they were staing but they took another way  
\- Where are we going? - I said, a little worried.  
\- Don't worry about that love - Joe said and place his right hand on my thight - We are going to a place where we can have fun.  
And Kevin whispered in my ear - You have to promise be a good girl and don't say a world about our party to anyone... - he squeezed my thight - If you're a good girl... Daddy is going to make you feel so fucking good... - Then he kissed my neck.  
My cheeks turned red and I got chills all over my body with his words. They were all handsome men and of course I wanted to be with them but I was worried with two things: They were married... And I was only one and they where three... Well they were four but I wasn't really expecting to have sex with Papa Jonas... I mean... I wasn't... right?  
\- Say something baby... we can't keep going with this if you don't want - Nick said looking back at me.  
\- Just say yes or no - Joe said and whispered in my ear - Come on... Don't you wanna have a fucking good time?  
\- I'm kinda worried - I said and looked at their father and he laughed.  
\- Oh honey don't worry with nothing... I'm only part of this if you want me to - He winked at me through the review mirror - But tonight the party is just for the four of you.  
\- Yes or no? - Kevin whispered... his lips rubbing in my ear...  
\- Y...yes - I said.  
\- Louder... Say it like the good girl you are - Joe said and put his hand on my chin, turning my face to him.  
\- Yes - I said.  
He smiled and kissed me, his lips where so good and when his touge touched mine I felt like I was only dreaming and I didn't want to wake up.  
Then I felt a hand going underneath my dress and enter my panties.  
\- Such a little whore... She's already wet - Kevin said, I stoped the kiss to look at him and he puled me to him - I'm going to fuck you so good girl - and then he kissed me. Kevin's kiss was a little more rough and his hand was inside my pants again. He stoped the kiss and holding my face with the other hand said: - Will you be a good girl and don't say a word about tonight?  
\- Yes  
\- Will you do everything we say?  
\- Yes  
\- Everything? - Nick asked looking at me.  
\- Everything - I answered and he smirks.  
\- Good... because we've arrived.  
The car stoped in front of a huge house. All the lights where off and nobody seemed to be there.  
The doors of the car opened the guys got off and Nick took my hand when I was geting off and walked me to the front door of the house.  
\- So... when you turned 19?  
\- A... A few weeks ago, before the tour starts - I answer and he smiles  
\- Well... We should celebrate that, right baby?  
\- I... - He stoped me before I could say anything.  
\- I was the only one that didn't have a chance to interact with you properly... So I decied to be the first, if my brothers don't mind - he said and looked to his brothers.  
\- We'll watch - Joe smiled.  
\- Mademoiselle - Papa Jonas opened the door and indicated that I was the first to enter.  
He turned the lights on and the house was beautiful but I didn't have time to explore it with my eyes, because Nick with his hand on my waist puled me upstairs.  
Papa Jonas didn't joined us, he staied downstairs.  
Joe, Nick, Kevin and me were the only ones that went up. We entered a huge room with a huge bed with white sheets.  
\- Can I leave the door open? - Joe asked - In case dad wants to watch - he laughed.  
\- O-Ok... - I said, but still didn't know if I liked the fact that their father would be watching us.  
Nick pulled me up and laid me on the bed.  
\- What do you like? - he asks  
\- The way you want it - I say and he smirks  
\- Submissive... I like it - He rips my dress in two  
\- What...  
\- From now on... you'll be a good little girl and let me take care of you...  
\- But...  
\- Quiet!!! Good girls only talk when I say they can.  
He pulled my pants down.  
\- So beautiful... - he admired my body for a few seconds and threw my pants to Joe - A present for you - he laughs  
\- So fucking wet... - Joe says and rubs it on his erection.  
Nick looks at my body again. I was only with a bra on.  
\- I will tell you Y/N you are such a beautiful girl... - he reaches out and unclasp my bra trowing it to Kevin that smile and smells it.  
Nick separate my legs, standing in the middle and slips a finger in my pussy.  
\- So fucking wet... You love it don't you? You love to be a little whore about to be fucked by three men... - he adds another one and starts to finger me slowly... he goes down and lick my pussy - You taste so good baby - He puts his finger in my mouth and I lick it, feeling my own taste.  
He sucks my clit and gives it a little bite. It feels so good I don't want him to stop but he does.  
When I look at him again he is taking his shirt off and I bite my lip with the image... he grins.  
\- Like what you see?  
\- Yes  
Then the undo his belt, taking it off slowly without taking his eyes off of me. He takes off his pants, standing in front of me with just a black underwear.  
\- What about now? - he asks  
\- Y-yes  
He pulls down his underwear revealing his hard dick.  
\- Now?  
\- Even better - I say.  
\- That's my girl... On your hands and knees... Now! - he comands and I do as he says. - Look at this... Look at this beautiful ass guys... - and smacks my ass - So beautiful - smack even harder - Have this beautiful pink hole even been fucked before my love?  
\- N-no...  
\- Well... who you want to be the first then?  
\- I don't know if...  
\- No... - He interrupts me - You don't want it? Well okay... but I'm pretty sure I'm going to take you ass' virginity by the end of the night - he laughs.  
\- I want some too - Joe says.  
\- Wait your turn - another smack - Because this pretty slut is mine now - Right?  
\- Yeah - I say and feel him pushing himself into me slowly and I moan - Oh... fuck.  
\- Dirty mouth - another smack - I told you good girls only talk when they are allowed to - another smack - Did you hear me?  
\- Yes  
\- Good... - and he starts to move, fucking me slow but rough at the same time - Your pussy feels so good around my dick... - he pulls me in holding my brests with one hand and with the other points to a morror at the other side of the room - Look how beatiful you are being fucked by me.  
He thrusts into me hard and places his hand on my neck.  
\- Such a good slut... - he whispers in my ear - Do you like it? Huum? Tell me how much you like it? - He holds my neck harder, chocking me and I watch us in the mirror. I barely could breathe but didn't care.  
\- I-I love it  
\- What you love? Say it!  
\- I love you fucking me.  
\- Yeah? You love being my little slut, you love having my cock insite your tight little pussy, don't you?  
\- Yes  
\- Yeah... look at them - I look at Joe and Kevin that are already naked and masturbating watching us, Joe with my pants on his dick - They can't wait to fuck you... What do you think about suck them while I fuck you? hmm?  
\- Whatever you want.  
\- I know you want it, you dirty little slut - he laughs and says to his brothers: - Hey guys, our little girl whants something in her mouth.  
\- Oh yeah? I have a lollipop for her - Joe laughs and get closer with his hard member on my face - Come on baby, show me what this pretty little mouth can do.  
I grabbed Joe's dick and stroke it, he bites his lip, moans and tilts his head back when I start to lick it. I look at him and our eyes meet, the eye contact set my body on fire, even hotter feeling Nick's hands on my body.  
\- Such a good girl - Joe says as he tugged on my hair slightly and I moaned around him making him moan again - Stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth - I pull off him and Kevin comes closer.  
\- I think it's time to switch, right? - Kevin says and Nick thrusts hard inside me.  
\- Okay... I wanna know how this pretty mouth feels like - Nick pulled out.  
Kevin sat on the bed.  
\- Come sit on daddy's lap - Kevin smirks and pats his lap.  
I leaned up and straddled his lap, grabbing the base of his huge dick and sinking down slowly, feeling every single inch of him inside me. Kevin's mouth was open but no sound came out of it. His hands where on my ass and when he was fully inside of me he smirks.  
\- Damn, so fucking tight baby... - then he started to move, he was just a little bigger than Nick. My hands where on his shoulders and my eyes were fixed on his as I moved up and down on his dick. - You can talk princess, daddy wants to hear your pretty voice while he fucks you - I stopped holding back my moans and Kevin grabbed my waist firmily and thrusted harder and harder. He kissed my mouth again.  
Our kiss was interrupted when Nick pulled me back. Kevin was still fucking me but I was kissing Nick now and I must say he was the best kisser out of them.  
Kevin started to lick and suck my brests while fucks me even harder.  
I stopped kissing Nick and now was sucking his cock. Kevin tilts his head back and kept his pace. Joe took his place sucking my boobs. He squeeze them hard bites my nipples. The feeling of having the three of them with me at the same time is crazy and I feel my orgast is closer. It happens when Kevin rubs my clit and thrusts hard, making me scream and squirt.  
\- Such a filfy little slut... You love have three guys fucking you, don't you? - Nick says and gives a little slap in my face - I can't wait to distroy you tiny pretty ass baby - The way he talks gives me chills and I feel Kevin pulling out. It was Joe's turn.  
\- Ok baby - He gives me a little kiss - I want you to ride me.  
Joe was probably the biggest of them. He lies on the bed and I straddled him, sinking down slowly and placing my hands on his nice hairy chest.  
\- Fuck... so good - He smirks and slaps my ass - Ride it like the slut you are.  
I start to move and shake my hips making him moan, he pulls me for a kiss and thrusts hard. I moan his name loud.  
\- Yeah... scream, I want you to scream so everybody knows who makes you feel this good... who owns you - Joe slaps my face and holds my neck just like Nick did - This filfy little pussy is ours now, right? - I nod and he slaps me again - Right? use your words honey.  
\- Right - I say between moans.  
Someone pulls my hair back, it's Kevin and he puts his dick in my mouth.  
I suck Kevin's dick and watch Nick looking at me from the other side of the room strocking his dick.  
\- I'm gonna cum on your mouth baby girl, do you want it? do you want daddy's milk on your mouth? - Kevin slaping my face with his dick.  
\- Yes daddy, I want it.  
\- Then you'll have it - Kevin starts to fuck my face hard, holding my head with his hands. I few moments later he pulls out - Now open your mouth for daddy. I do and feel his taste on my mouth, look at him and he bites his lip - Now be a good girl and clean daddy's dick, baby - I lick him swallowing all his cum. He smiles when I open my mouth and show I swallowed. Kevin gives me another kiss before he goes take a shower.  
\- I'm gonna cum inside this tight pussy - Joe says.  
\- Yes... please - I say kissing his chest while he fucks me hard.  
Joe suddenly flips us and now he's above me, my legs around his waist and he starts to kiss me while his moviments get harder. He moans on my mouth and I feel his load being shot inside me and I reach my orgasm as well. He pulls out and keeps my legs spreaded so he can watch our juices dripping from me.  
\- Look at this... - he slaps my pussy - So beautiful... - We'll definely do it again sometime - He smiles and gives me another kiss before he leaves the room. Now it's only Nick and me.  
He looks at me, a glass of wine in his hand, don't know where the hell he got that.  
\- Well... now it's just the two of us - he hands me the glass.  
\- Yes - I take a sip and he sits on the bed.  
He gets closer and kiss my mouth, places his hands on my brests and whispers agains my mouth - What do you think about we start that little thing?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Well... - another kiss - I can't promise you it won't hurt, but you will love it when the pain is over... - another kiss - When the pain ends... The pleasure stays.  
\- Okay... but be gentle.  
\- Of course baby - He smirks and kiss me again, this time biting my lip.  
He opens a drawer in the nightstand and takes a bottle of lube.  
\- On hands and knees.  
I do as he says and I lift my ass.  
\- Hmm... eager aren't we? - He grins and smacks my ass.  
Nick licks my ass and I can't even say if this is really happening.  
He lubricate his finger and my hole. I shiver with the feeling of the cold liquid.  
Nick starts to penetrate me with his finger, at first it doesn't hurt much, but when he adds another finger it hurts like hell.  
\- Fuck Nick...  
\- Watch your mouth - He smacks my ass hard - Just relax, in a moment you will feel good.  
He starts to finger fuck me and even though it hurts I start to feel plasure and I start to like it.  
\- Yeah... Nick... That's it... - I moan and he smacks my ass once more.  
\- Now turn around - I do and he tells me to suck his dick, I do and he leans so he can keep fingering me.  
After a moment I tells me to stop.  
\- I think you're ready baby.  
\- Okay... - I turn around but the holds me with his strong arms and flips me so I lay on my back.  
\- I wanna see your face when I fuck you - He kisses me for what seens to be a long time, then I feel his dick forcing my hole. I moan agains his mouth, he licks my lips and holds me my body with one arm while helps his dicks in with the other. It hurts a lot, I mean, A LOT, his dick is too thick. I think of giving up, but then he says: - The head is in... Now we can't go back, be a good girl and relax - as he says that he forces it in my ass and I feel every single inch of him entering me.  
\- Fuck baby... - we whispers in my ear - Your ass is so fucking good - he starts to move, thrusting slowly. It hurst so much for a moment but then I feel like I'm numb and then I feel pleasure - Do you like it now? Hmm? Do you like me fucking your ass? - I moan in answer and he thrusts harder and leans to suck my brests, licking and biting my nippes... we were both sweaty, he kiss me again, I can feel the taste of his sweat and the room was filled with that sex smell, but somehow it felt so hot with him.  
I finger fucks my pussy rubbing my clit hard and I feel I'm about to have another orgasm.  
\- I'm gonna come inside this pretty ass... I'll be the first man to - he smirks and kiss me again - Come on baby, come for me... come with my dick in your tiny virgin ass.  
And I squirt again, and he keeps rubbing my clit so I come twice. He smiles and bites his lip, thrusting a few more times in my ass and shooting his load inside me, moaning loud.  
\- Fuck Y/N you're such a hot girl - he leans and I kiss him, he goes down and licks my pussy - And tastes so good.  
He lays beside me and I grab his dick and stroke it. I lean and lick it, he leans and suck my pussy again and we make a perfect 69.  
When I finish cleaning his dick I lay on the bed and he gets up.  
\- It was amazing... Can't wait to the next party - he smiles and kiss me again - You will sleep here, there are clothes on the closet, a bathroom, everything you need.  
\- I want you to take a shower with me - I sit.  
\- I wish I could now, but I have to go... - he puts on a robe  
\- I will stay here alone?  
\- Oh no, honey, of course not - he laughs - Dad is downstairs in case you need something.  
\- What?  
\- I have to go now... See you tomorrow - he leaves.  
There I was alone in that huge room. But that was one hell of a night.


End file.
